fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding Love Pretty Cure!
'Wedding Love Pretty Cure! '(ウエディングラブプリキュア！''U~edingu Rabu Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial seventeenth installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Yuki. The season's motifs are weddings, flowers, love and fashion. Synopsis ''Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Episodes Once upon a time, there was a kingdom full of love and hope, called the Lovely Kingdom. It was ruled over by Princess Hope. She ruled with kindness and wisdom. But one day, the Lovely Kingdom was attacked by Princess Hope's jealous cousin, Lord Despairvil, and he and his three commanders of the Midnight Kingdom, Antaeus, Circe and Sisyphus, then they turned the inhabitants into Namida. Princess Hope knew that her powers weren't enough to banish the Midnight Kingom, so she sent the three fairies, Peach, Shimmer and Crystal, to the Forever Kingdom, also known as Earth, to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, in the town of Yoichi, there was a girl named Aihara Ichigo. She found Peach hurt, and tried to heal her. However, it was Ichigo's love for weddings that healed Peach. Peach said that Ichigo's love for weddings was so big that Ichigo has the ability to become a Pretty Cure. Peach gave Ichigo a Wedding Kiss Mirage, which allowed her to become Cure Rose, the Pretty Cure of Love. Now being joined by the Pretty Cures of Wisdom and Happiness, Suzuki Ayano/Cure Serenity and Nishimura Kelly/Cure Treasure, the girls must join forces in order to defeat the Midnight Kingdom and their leader, Lord Despairvil! Characters Pretty Cure 'Aihara Ichigo '(相原いちご Aihara Ichigo)/ 'Cure Rose '(キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) The main protagonist who is sporty, courageous and loving and is a "cool and spicy" sort of girl. Ichigo lives up to her family name, which means love courage, ''and cares for others like an older sister, which is why she is her school's Student Council President. She is also energetic and funny with a major sweet tooth. Ichigo has a massive love for weddings and cannot wait for hers. Despite her courage, she is usually getting in trouble for not doing her homework, but she still seems to be one of the popular girls at school. Ichigo also loves to help her mother sew the dresses for the wedding shop that Ayano's and Kelly's mothers do, called the Eternal Wedding Shop. She transforms into '''Cure Rose '(キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu), the Pretty Cure of Love. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of flowers. 'Suzuki Ayano '(鈴木綾乃 Suzuki Ayano)/ 'Cure Serenity '(キュア化セレニティ Kyua Sereniti) One of the main protagonists, Ayano is intelligent, friendly and also quite shy, and many boys have a crush on her, but she doesn't have an interest in them. She is quiet and is her school's Student Council Secretary, and is known to get the job done. She believes that since Aihara Ichigo is the President and Nishimura Kelly is the Vice President, she is Ayano's only friend. Ayano wishes to be more helpful and useful towards Ichigo and Kelly. She loves to help her mother create the jewelry for the wedding shop that Ichigo's and Kelly's mothers do, called the Eternal Wedding Shop. She transforms into 'Cure Serenity '(キュア化セレニティ Kyua Sereniti), the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of ice. 'Nishimura Kelly '(西村ケリー Nishimura Kerī)/ 'Cure Treasure '(キュアトレジャー Kyua Torejā) One of the main protagonists, Kelly is hyperactive and completely insane! She likes to bounce around and show off her insane personality. She knows karate and likes to joke around. Kelly is also a part of the Student Council, the Vice President. She likes to help her mother create bouquets for the wedding shop that Ichigo's and Ayano's mothers do, called the Eternal Wedding Shop. Kelly transforms into 'Cure Treasure '(キュアトレジャー Kyua Torejā), the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of light. Allies 'Princess Hope '(プリンセスホープ Purinsesu Hōpu) The Princess of the Lovely Kingdom. When her kingdom was attacked, Princess Hope sent the three fairies, Peach, Shimmer and Crystal, to find the three legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Princess Hope would always keep in contact with the Cures via the Lovely Engage Pad. She is beautiful, kind, wise and generous. 'Tsukino Scarlet '(月野スカーレット Tsukino Sukāretto)/ 'Angel Sweet '(エンジェルスウィート Enjeru Suu~ito) A mysterious girl, Scarlet is a 19-year-old girl who is extremely wise, and owns the Holy Something Borrowed, given to her by Aihara Ichigo. It is revealed that Scarlet is the younger sister of Princess Hope, and is the commander of the Lovely Kingdom army. Scarlet transforms into 'Angel Sweet '(エンジェルスウィート Enjeru Suu~ito), an Angel of Love. She controls the power of thunder. 'Peach '(ピーチ Pīchi) Aihara Ichigo's fairy partner. Peach is the first mascot to be introduced and to find her partner. She is friendly and is the sister of Shimmer and Crystal. Peach loves Ichigo all her heart and will do anything for her. She hates anyone hurting Ichigo and can be a bit overprotective of her, which Ichigo doesn't like. The duo are still friends after this. 'Shimmer '(シマー Shimā) Suzuki Ayano's fairy partner. Shimmer is the second mascot to be introduced and to find her partner. She is the oldest of the three mascot sisters. Shimmer is strict and stubborn and tries to get Ayano to make friends other than Ichigo and Kelly. Shimmer's personality is almost nothing like Ayano's, however both are intelligent, but Shimmer also has a cold personality. Still Ayano and Shimmer hardly ever fight, and the duo remain friends. 'Crystal '(クリスタル Kurisutaru) Nishimura Kelly's partner. Crystal is friendly and energetic, and loves having fun with her partner. She is the youngest of the three mascot sisters and can also act like a baby. Crystal loves Kelly and begs to go to school with her, but Kelly always says no, seeing as she doesn't want Crystal to get hurt. Despite this, the duo remain friends. Midnight Kingdom 'Lord Despairvil '(主は絶望ヴィル Shu Desuparviru) The ruthless and merciless ruler of Midnight, Lord Despairvil has his sights on spreading despair throughout the world. He hates hope and love and seeks to destroy it. 'Antaeus '(アンタイオス Antaiosu) The first commander of Midnight, who is cruel and can't stand love. He acts like a rebel and has bad manners. 'Circe '(キルケ Kiruke) The second commander of Midnight, who is vain and is also a sorceress. She likes to put others in despair by breaking their hearts if they fall in love with her. 'Sisyphus '(シーシュポス Shīshuposu) The final commander of Midnight, who is intelligent and cunning and loves to trick people. He also can't stop playing pranks on Antaeus and Circe. 'Namida '(涙 Namida) The season's main monsters. They are created when a commander summons a bell and jingles it around, creating horrible music, and causing the chosen living thing to change into a Namida. Namida is Japanese for "tears". Supporting Characters 'Nishimura Kyle '(西村カイル Nishimura Kairu) Nishimura Kelly's twin brother. Kyle and Kelly always keep each other's secrets and they told each their secrets. It was hard for Kelly to keep the Pretty Cure secret from Kyle, so she made him swear to actually never tell anyone. Since then, Kyle has helped the Cures with their missions. He also has a close relationship with Crystal, seeing as she is Kelly's fairy partner, but has a bigger relationship with Kelly. Items & Weapons * 'Wedding Kiss Mirage '(ウエディングキスミラージュ Uedingu Kisu Mirāju) - Ichigo's, Ayano's and Kelly's transformation items. All three are mirrors. Ichigo's Wedding Kiss Mirage is pink with white ribbons and magenta flowers, and has blue and yellow pearls on it, and the mirror part is shown on front. Ayano's Wedding Kiss Mirage is blue with white ribbons and dark blue flowers, and has pink and yellow pearls on it, and the mirror part in shown in front. Kelly's Wedding Kiss Mirage is yellow with white ribbons and orange flowers, and has pink and blue pearls on it, and the mirror part is shown in front. The girls' transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Lovely Kiss Change!" * 'Eternal Love Wand '(永遠のラブワンド Eternaru Rabu Wando) - Cure Rose's, Cure Serenity's and Cure Treasure's main attack items, used to help perform Rose Tornado, Serenity Blizzard ''and ''Treasure Solution. * 'Magical Instruments '(マジカルインスツルメンツ Majikaru Insutsurumentsu) - Cure Rose's, Cure Serenity's and Cure Treasure's second attack items, used to help perform Flower Extravaganza, Icy Carnival ''and ''Light Festival. * 'Wedding Kiss '(ウエディングキス Uedingu Kisu) - The season's main collectible items, which appear whenever a Cure defeats a Namida. They are in the shape of a bouquet of flowers, and no Wedding Kiss is the same. * 'Lovely Engage Pad '(ラブリーエンゲージパッド Raburī Engēji Paddo) - A magical pad which allows Princess Hope to keep in touch with the Cures. * 'Holy Something Four '(ホーリー何か四 Hōrī Somuthingu Fo~r) - Four magical items that look like jewelry which Forever Love Rose summons and wears during the final battle with Lord Despairvil, and each Something holds amazing powers: ** 'Holy Something Old '- a pair of ruby earrings; symbolises the love of family; owned by Aihara Ichigo. ** 'Holy Something New '- a topaz necklace; symbolises hope for the future; owned by Nishimura Kelly. ** 'Holy Something Borrowed '- an emerald bracelet; symbolises united people; owned by Tsukino Scarlet. ** 'Holy Something Blue '- a sapphire ring; symbolises the beauty of faith; owned by Suzuki Ayano. Locations * 'Yoichi '(洋一 Yōichi) - The hometown of the Cures. * 'Higashi Junior High School '(東中学校 Higashi Chū Gakkō) - The school which the Cures attend. * 'Eternal Wedding Shop '(永遠のウェディングショップ Eternaru Uedingu Shoppu) - The shop which Ichigo's mum, Ayano's mum and Kelly's mum are running. * 'Lovely Kingdom '(ラブリー王国 Raburī Kingudommu) - The season's main kingdom. Trivia * This season is similar to Wedding Peach, ''seeing as both seasons have something to do with weddings. * ''Wedding Love Pretty Cure! ''is similar to ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ''in a few ways: ** One of their themes is flowers. ** Cure Moonlight's transformation item is similar to the Wedding Kiss Mirage. ** Their yellow Cures, Myoudouin Itsuki and Nishimura Kelly, are a part of the Student Council. ** Both of their leaders, Hanasaki Tsubomi and Aihara Ichigo, have powers are based off flowers. * ''Wedding Love Pretty Cure! ''is also similar to ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''in a few ways: ** Both teams have three Cures, and each of the same theme colours. ** Both of their blue Cures, Kaido Minami and Suzuki Ayano, are in the Student Council. ** Both teams have transformation items based off beauty products (mirrors and perfume). ** Both of the leaders, Haruno Haruka and Aihara Ichigo, have powers based off flowers. ** Both pink Cures are energetic. ** Both blue Cures are intelligent. * This season is the first season to have a theme off weddings. ** It is also the first season to have a theme that is an event. Media Music Opening Theme * 'Love Love, Wedding Love Pretty Cure! '- The main opening theme for Wedding Love Pretty Cure!, which is sung by Nana Kitade. Ending Theme * 'Miracle Wedding '- The first ending theme for Wedding Love Pretty Cure!, which is sung by Amuro Namie, the voice actress for Aihara Ichigo. Movies * 'Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle: Kokoro Ni Kiku '(プリキュアはオールスターミラクルは：心に聞く ''Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle: Listen To The Heart) is the twelfth film in the Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the first of the "Miracle" films. The ''Wedding Love ''characters make their first movie debut. * 'Wedding Love Pretty Cure!: Kariforunia No Kiseki No Kekkonshiki! '(ウエディングラブプリキュア！: カリフォルニアのミラクルの結婚式！''Wedding Love Pretty Cure!: Miracle Wedding In California!) is Wedding Love Pretty Cure!'s official movie and is the 15th official movie. The ''Wedding Love ''characters make the second movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Merchandise ''for more information. Category:Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:YukiSeries